1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for magnetic-recording or optical-recording media, each accommodated in a cartridge casing, which is suitable for filing the encased recording media. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a recording media case suitable for filing that has the improved functions of protecting the encased recording media and has good portability.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 10 shows an example of a conventional recording media case for filing recording media units, such as disk cartridges (DCs) in which floppy disks (FDs), serving as the recording media, are individually accommodated in cartridge casings. A DC case 1, substantially sheet-shaped, is capable of containing up to six floppy disk cartridges 2, and has a filing header 3 formed with filing perforations 4. A plurality of such DC cases 1 can be stacked on each other into a file for filing the floppy disks, and can be individually separated from the file for use of the relevant floppy disk.
However, when a DC case 1 is used while separate from the file during the use of one of the floppy disks, the floppy disk cartridges remaining encased are exposed on all or part of one side thereof. As a result, the unused floppy disk cartridges may be contaminated with dust, or subjected to inadvertent external force. Thus, the conventional DC case 1 fails to sufficiently protect the recording media 2. Another problem is that the conventional DC case 1 has a protruded filing header 3, which is inconvenient for carrying.